


there's nothing i won't do for you

by noahreid



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose is a Good Person, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Anal, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s04e12 Singles Week, Spit As Lube, Tenderness, an attempt at, no actual anal though, who loves Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahreid/pseuds/noahreid
Summary: After night one of Schitt's Creek's first Singles Week, David and Patrick have his motel room all to themselves.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	there's nothing i won't do for you

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read; we die like men

David looks down at his hand intertwined with Patrick's. Their fingers lie atop the center counsel, the coolness of David's rings rubbing small circles into the back of Patrick's palm providing a calming change of temperature.

He _loves_ Patrick Brewer, and now he's free to shout it from the rooftops without fear of being criticized, the nagging sense of self-depreciation that comes along with admitting such a large piece of your heart is finally gone. It's overwhelming; David doesn't know what to do with himself. 

"You told me Alexis is at Ted's and your parents are having dinner with the Schitt's tonight." Patrick's words come out blunt, eyes focused so intensely on the road ahead of him, prohibiting him from blinking.

"Yeah?" David replies, except it comes out as a question, but it isn't his fault Patrick's tone is unreadable. 

Patrick leans over, connecting his mouth to David's neck, gaze still stuck on the road ahead of them. "I could take you home." He bites down on the bottom of his earlobe, his now sultry, dropped-down-an-octave voice slowly turning David on further and further each second it rings in his mind.

One of David's favorite things about Patrick is his innate ability to tease. His chaff comments fly straight down to David's cock every time, the head of his dick now straining at his boxers, desperate to be removed, desperate for _him_. 

Whining, David manages to muster up a response after a hanging silence lasting a beat too long. "God, yes, please take me home, Patrick."

"Your wish is my command," He turns onto the road leading right to the motel's entrance. Until now, David doesn't realize he's been en route to the motel this entire time. Knowing Patrick's had tonight planned out seemingly since David admitted to being alone hours ago doesn't slow his growing member. "I'm going to make you feel so good." He squeezes David's hand, disconnecting their fingers from his embrace as he pulls into the parking spot outside of his room.

David tries to open his door, but he's stopped by an outstretched hand from Patrick. He halts his movements, Patrick quickly jumping out of the vehicle and jogging around back. He's met with a grinning Patrick on the other side of his window moments later, his door opening suit. David chuckles, stepping out and setting a hand on his bicep. "Thank you, Mr. Brewer."

"It's my pleasure." He places a soft peck to David's forehead. "Shall we get tonight started?" David nods vigorously, whipping a key out of his pocket to unlock the entrance into his room. 

After fumbling with the doorknob for a few moments, he manages to kick the swinging wood open. 

Patrick wastes no throwing David (gently, of course) onto his mattress. Normally, David is in control and Patrick knows he’ll end up bottoming tonight. That won't stop him from leaning into their current position, though. 

"What do you want, David?" He asks, splaying his gorgeously thick fingers across the wiry patch of curly, dark hair covering David's sternum. _God_ , Patrick adores the seemingly never-ending amount of body hair on him; it produces such a masculine physique, like the kind you see on the actors of studio produced porns. His other hand absentmindedly traces over the raised wing pattern on each of his shoulders, slightly raised and just an off enough shade of black to be discernible from the rest of the sweater, while he waits for a response.

"I want to fuck you." His voice is hoarse, immediately sending a shockwave from the base of Patrick's spine to the last piece of hair sticking up on top of his head. 

Patrick slowly walks his hand down to David's stomach, moving his fingers in slow circles in the trail leading to his cock, quickly removing them to grip one of David's thighs. "Let’s get you all ready for my thighs, then." 

Suddenly, David's clearing his throat and pushing himself back from Patrick's touch. Concern immediately washes over his eyes, sending him on his knees a, what he believes to be, safe distance away from David. "You didn't do anything wrong, I promise," Patrick's body relaxes as he releases a breath he's visibly been holding in. "I was just hoping maybe we could… try something different, but you've told me before you're not into the idea of anal and I'm not here to rush you or force you into any positions you're uncomfortable with."

Patrick lifts off his heels, slowly bringing his cheek down to David's still clothed chest. "Thank you, David. Saying _I love you_ was a big enough step for today and I don't think I'm ready to engage in another life-altering leap."

Rubbing soothing circles into the small of Patrick's back, David presses a quick kiss to his temple and connects their foreheads together for just a moment before pulling away. "I respect that entirely, but I _am_ in control tonight. The lube is in my overnight bag, how about I undress while you grab it?" He punctuates his sentence by moving his hands back and forth against Patrick's biceps. 

Patrick complies, removing himself from David and stalking over to the black duffel bag neatly placed next to the wooden dresser his television is located upon. The outline of a bottle can be seen peeking through the bag, so he unzips the front pocket, and, sure enough, there's the lubricant David promised. 

Turning around, Patrick's met with the most gorgeous sight: a naked David Rose, all spread out and ready to give him all he can take.

His arms are placed at his side, tanned chest rising and falling in time with his increasing heart rate. The black, wiry hair covering his sternum is proudly on display, trailing down his golden torso before forming another heavy patch right above his cock, his gorgeous and two-thirds of the way hard dick. 

"You're staring." David says simply, inching his legs further apart. 

Patrick coughs, stalking his way over to the bed where David lies, kneeling on the ground parallel to the worn-out and indescribably squeaky box spring. "I can't help it," He pecks the top of his boyfriend's head. "You're so beautiful like this, all hot and ready to wreck me." David smiles, bringing Patrick's face up to his own and connecting their lips in a lust-filled kiss. 

_God, you know just what to say to make me go crazy_ , he murmurs against Patrick's saliva-covered and slowly swelling mouth. "Let's get this off of you." David pulls at the hem of his purple button-down after untucking it post-standing up. He takes his time undoing each transparent light grey button as if he has nowhere to be for the next five months.

"David," Patrick whines, stomping a foot for dramatic effect. "Can we _please_ hurry this up already? I'm so _bored_!"

“Nope,” David responds simply, popping the _p_ and flashing a quick lopsided smirk at Patrick. He returns to his shirt, sliding the fabric off his shoulders painstakingly slow. Groaning, Patrick watches the button-down flutter down to the carpeted motel floor. “You might never want to wear _that_ again for your own sake.” He gestures towards the discarded heap of clothing, Patrick giggling as he wraps his arms around David’s neck, pulling him close. 

“You look _very_ pretty tonight,” He drops a kiss at his sternum before carding the hair at his chest through his fingertips once more, catching a glimpse of David’s dick out the corner of his eye in the process. “And I see you groomed for me.” 

Patrick looks up at David, a blush blossoming across his cheeks down his neck beneath where his hands are ever so delicately placed. “I might've…”

Taking a step back to fully look David in the eyes, Patrick sighs in contentment. “Hey, I’m glad you felt the need to prepare; I guess I'm just that good.” He throws a wink towards David, the two boys throwing their heads back in a seemingly uncontrollable fit of laughter.

“You are,” David allows his voice to trail off, removing Patrick’s arms from his neck and pinning them to his side. “I do want to see what's underneath these jeans, though.” He tugs at the lapel, the two boys’ naked stomachs flush against one another now. 

Patrick rolls his eyes while biting back a moan. He's never been one to enjoy being dominated in bed, but when it's David Rose, he’ll bottom all day long if it means he's in control of him. “I’m gonna need some space for that… and my arms.” 

Reluctantly, David loosens his grip, eyeing Patrick's cock as it springs to life at the release of both his underwear _and_ pants. “I just asked for the pants to go, but this is even better.” 

David backs Patrick up onto the tiny twin bed, falling onto him as his spine hits the mattress. “Touch me, David.” Patrick’s voice is just barely above a whisper. 

“What was that?” David teases. He _loves_ giving Patrick a hard time for not using his words or speaking too quietly in bed. 

Arching his back, Patrick withers as the prospect of David’s hand on his dick. “Touch me, David.” This time, his voice is more firm and demanding. With it, David licks vicariously across the palm of his hand to slicken the surface. 

He glides his spit-covered thumb across the bead of pre-come slowly, but surely, dripping out of the head of Patrick’s cock. Patrick bucks his hips although the motion is halted mid-air by David’s elbows. “These stay down tonight.” Patrick nods uproariously, instantly obeying his wishes. 

David brings his thumb down to Patrick’s mouth. He opens his lips, offering the entrance of David’s finger, which he gladly takes advantage of, of course, Patrick licks himself off as David stares intently. “You taste so good, don't you? All salty and sweaty because of _me_.” 

He removes his thumb, turning his attention back down to Patrick's lower half. David places his wet fist around Patrick’s member, squeezing slightly without any further movements. 

Patrick _knows_ David wants him to beg, so he does. “Please, move your hand. Move your big, long fingers up and down my dick until I come thick ropes across my chest.” David leans his head back in a groan, his penis visibly twitching just at Patrick’s words. 

“You’re so good for me, honey, that sounds fucking _amazing_.” David bends his wrist, stroking Patrick one time. He stops at the base, massaging his left ball with his free hand. David is kneeling at the side of the bed, Patrick’s feet wrapped around his head as he peers up at him through thick eyelashes. 

Patrick's hip rock against David, desperate to gain friction against his quickly growing length, but David just applies more pressure using his elbows. 

Once he settles down, David starts stroking at a consistent pace, a string a low hums and growls emitting themselves from Patrick’s lips at the sensation. David continues palming at his ball, the massage helping inch him closer to his inevitable orgasm. Patrick tries to thrust in time with David’s movements, however, it's impossible for him to with the skill at which he's holding him in place. “More,” Patrick moans, bringing a hand down to tangle in David’s perfectly coiffed dark locks that won't be so elegantly placed and majestic for much longer. “Please, I need _more_.” 

“More of what, Patrick?” David knows, of course, he just wants– _needs_ —to hear him verbalise his specific desires not just for his own arousement, but to solidify that they are in fact on the same wavelength. Sure, David’s been with hundreds of people and he can read his partner (or partners) like a book during sex, although that won't stop him from checking in every so often.

Patrick tightens his grip around his boyfriend’s head, the clench gliding straight down to David’s cock; he _needs_ to touch himself. Right now is about Patrick, however, and David _refuses_ to take care of himself before pleasuring the man sprawled on the motel mattress in front of him. “Just—you,” Squirming beneath his grasp, Patrick elaborates by request of David’s tentative nod. “Faster, please, David.” 

As David increases his up and down motions at his request, a string of _fuck_ ’s _, oh God you’re perfect_ ’s, and _right there_ ’s are emitting themselves from Patrick’s lips at a steady pace without realisation that he's dangling one foot off the edge of a cliff, _seconds_ away from falling.

“Do you want to come, baby?” David asks, voice small and almost condescending. Patrick lifts his head up to look at David, whimpering a small _yes_ underneath his breath just loud enough for him to hear while being able to pinpoint the urgency in his voice, too. “Do it, then. Come for me, Patrick.” 

At the sound of his name, Patrick spills his load onto both his chest and David’s hand, David licking the expulsion off his fingers as if he's indulging in a lollipop. He saves one for Patrick, watching him intently as he wraps his tongue around his finger, circling the tip before licking the stripe of come off and popping off.

Immediately following, David grabs the bottle of lube abandoned at the bedside table. Looking at Patrick for confirmation, he opens to bottle and pours a generous amount onto his hands after receiving an enthusiastic head nod, the one he uses every time he's too exhausted to use his words, but is still _very_ much in the mood to continue their evening (or morning, even afternoon in some cases).

Once the gratuitously sized clump begins settling into his palm, he slicks his length up, careful to not arouse himself _too_ much in the process. “I won't be lasting long.” David informs Patrick. He grabs the back of his neck, connecting their lips together. 

“I don't care, David,” He places a quick peck to David’s right cheek. “As long as we're together,” Another simple kiss is dropped on his left one. “It doesn't matter if you last two minutes or two hours; what matters is I’m with _you_.”

David stares at him for a moment, a lopsided grin spreading across his face as Patrick’s fond eyes search his soul for the answers to the universe. “Maybe right before I’m about to fuck you isn't the best time for sappy speeches,” Patrick giggles, bowing his head shyly to hide his ever so quickly growing smile. “That being said, I’m happy with you, too, and I’m glad we get to share this together, share each other's bodies, specifically.” There is a lingering pause weighing down the air above them. “That came out more possessive and sex hungry than I intended, but you know what I mean, right? Yes, you do, now lay on your side and let me get my dick inside those _breathtaking_ thighs.”

As he's readjusting his position, Patrick opens his mouth to speak briefly. “For someone who isn't ‘sex hungry’, you sure do speak highly of my thighs.”

“What can I say?” David begins, lining himself up, the side of his member flush against Patrick’s taint. “They're so toned and _masculine_ , what isn't there to love? You take good care of them, after all. Ready?”

Patrick connects his hand with David's to interlace their fingers as he did in his car what seems like hours ago. “I've never been more ready.”

Dirty talk is fun, sure, but it's tender moments like these that David finds the most endearing. He can praise Patrick’s thighs as much as he likes; _nothing_ will compare to the sensation of him leaning into the moment and restating his love through unnecessarily (except they're actually _very_ necessary) tender comments in between positions. 

David’s movements are irritatingly slow at first to get a feeling for how much Patrick can take just seconds after coming down from his own high. Patrick quickly speeds him up though, sliding his hips forward and back across the comforter underneath him to gain friction across David's cock. 

This time, David is the one uncontrollably moaning out sentiments of pleasure and praise. From _you take such good care of me_ to _that's it, keep doing that_ , it doesn't require much for David to collapse onto Patrick’s side post-come, white stripes lining the inside of Patrick’s right thigh and the overflow leaking onto the fabric they're laying on top of.

“I love you,” Patrick says, cupping his head with David’s cheek to tell him he's being sincere except he’s already well aware that he is. “Thank you for tonight.” He adds, rubbing his thumb across David’s jawline as he moves his hand down to draw aimless patterns into the small of his back to comfort him through his shakes and withers. 

David happily sighs, closing his eyes and taking in the sight of Patrick’s chest beneath him. “No, thank _you_ for making this happen for us. I forgot nobody was home, honestly.” They chuckle together for a moment, David being the one to cup Patrick’s cheek this time around. “And, for what it's worth, I love you, too.” 


End file.
